


Raining Nights

by gaymingbinosaur



Series: Nichole [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Healer AU, Love Confessions, One Shot, Rain, one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingbinosaur/pseuds/gaymingbinosaur
Summary: Nichole stays the night with Cullen, when it starts raining
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Cullen Rutherford/Original Character(s), Cullen Rutherford/Original Female Character(s), Cullen Rutherford/Trevelyan
Series: Nichole [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649242
Kudos: 26





	Raining Nights

**Author's Note:**

> thejeeperswife asked for this for a prompt fill on gaymingbinosaur. I do store all my writing and stuff on myfantasyocs if you want the writing with noting else on tumblr.

Nichole flinched when she heard the thunder rumble outside. Cullen didn’t show up to her room to get his check up. He was so engrossed in his work; he lost track of time. So she showed up hours later than planned and listened to Cullen’s repeated apologies as she checked his withdrawal symptoms and replenished his pain medicine. Even though she said she wasn’t mad.

And now she has to walk back to her room. In the rain. “Just stay here for the night. It’s my fault.” 

“Cullen, it’s fine. Besides you we would have to share a bed.” Nichole shrugged, trying hard not to think of falling asleep in Cullen’s arms.

“I could sleep at my desk.”

“No, you can not.” Nichole stated bluntly as she heard another strike of lightning outside. 

“Nichole,” Cullen started, probably trying to convince her to let him sleep at a desk.

“Cullen, you need to either let me walk back to my room.”

“That’s at the other end of Skyhold!” 

“Or, we can… can… you are not sleeping at your desk.”

“I suppose we can… my bed is big.”

Nichole took one glance out of a window, Cullen’s roof recently got repaired because Josephine was concerned about winter, and her’s has a leak. So her bed was probably soaked.

“I suppose we could share.” Nichole stated hesitantly as she looked up the ladder that leads to his bedroom. It’s just one night, she’ll be fine. She thought as she crawled into bed beside him, making sure she did not touch him.

She did not know when she fell asleep; she only knew that when she awoke, she was in Cullen’s arms and he was shaking. She felt her whole body heat up as she lied there with her head on his chest, the light dusting of hair tickling her nose. “Cullen.” She spoke quietly.

“You talk in your sleep,” he whispered. They lied there for a minute, listening to the sound of rain falling. 

“What did I say.” Nichole asked, not sure if she wanted to know, considering how shaken up he was when she woke up. 

“You said you loved me.”

Nichole crawled out of bed, deciding that rain wasn’t that bad and if she was struck by lightning, she'd be struck by lightning. “Nichole, please stay” Cullen begged as his hand reached out to grab hers. 

“I’m so sorry, Cullen. I ruined everything.” Nichole was doing her best not to cry in front of him. Why did she have to mess everything up? He was such a good friend to her, and she messed it up with her feelings. 

“Nichole. Nothing is ruined. I’m just… you love me?”

Nichole nodded before she realized it was dark and he probably couldn’t see her. “Yes.” For a moment there was nothing but the sound of rain. Then she felt her arm get yanked back, and somehow she ended up with Cullen on top of her. She felt his lips kiss every inch of her face. 

“I didn’t think. You love me?”

“Yes.” Nichole giggled as his stubble scratched against her face. “I take it you feel the same way?” Nichole smiled. 

She felt Cullen smirk against her neck, “Yes, Nichole. I love you.” Then she felt his mouth near her ear. “Do you want me to show you how much?” he whispered.


End file.
